Cherish
by rikorian
Summary: When a new student appears at Hogwarts, along with a not-so human student, the school is turned upside down. Plus, Hermione falls in love with someone who's perfect, but this relationship is not going to last if Draco has a say in it! Eventual DMHG.
1. Prologue

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or Zettai Kareshi. I only own Eri. D:

Summary: When a new student appears at Hogwarts, along with a not-so human student, the school is turned upside down. Plus, Hermione falls in love with someone who's perfect, but this relationship is not going to last if Draco has a say in it! Eventual DMHG.

Timeline: Alternate timeline, 6th year. No compatible with HBP/DH.

[Prologue]

August 23rd

Main Headquarters of Kronos He'ven Corporation, Zettai Robotics Division

Tokyo, Japan

"Quiet down now, quiet down-!" boomed a loud voice from stand. "Please be seated, the briefing will begin soon. Thank you."

As the voice spoke, the scattered groups of people milling around in the auditorium began filing into the seats that were provided. A while later, the lights dimmed and a man walked confidently to the podium set up in front of a stage. Behind him hung a logo featuring a blue planet with KRONOS splashed upon it, and smaller, simpler one saying Zettai Robotics in silvery letters. A spotlight focused on him, and he smiled. On the podium, the words "Takashi Sakamoto, President" appeared.

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to a special briefing session intended for members of the Kronos family. A separate press conference will be given tomorrow. If you are not an employee of our respective companies, please leave now or we'll be forced to escort you off our premises." He paused here, eyes scanning the crowd before continuing. "Today we will be presenting some of our latest innovations from our family, and announcing the beginning of a special project. As you all know, Kronos He'ven is always been searching for innovation. Where other wizards have given up, we have forged pathways into the unknown. We have observed the lifestyles and technology of Muggles and have improved upon them by offering magical counterparts. From the amazing WizBook and WizNet to the equally compelling ManaStone technology, Kronos He'ven has been the centerpiece of technological advancement for the past five years. It does not stop her, folks. Today, we will be unveiling something completely new that is sure to blow your mind."

He waved a wand, and the logo of Zettai Robotics sparkled brightly.

"From the newly formed division of Zettai Robotics, please join me in welcoming Gaku Claire!" At this, the auditorium burst into applause as slim man walked to the podium.

"Thank you, President. Thank you, everyone."

"The floor is yours." Sakamoto walked off the platform, leaving Gaku by himself.

"What an exciting day! This is day that Zettai Robotics will finally showcase something that is wholly ours. Before, we have always worked closely with Alpha Theta Networks in producing mobile devices and WizBooks in coding programs, but today we have something completely new."

Gaku waved his wand, bringing up a hologram that looked like a human being.

"I am of course, talking about the next frontier of magitechnology- intelligent robots that can cast magic."

A collective gasp arose from the crowd, and people began tittering.

"Powered by a core ManaStone, this robot will be able to help wizards and witches alike with menial tasks…and for those that do not live in a magical community, provide companionship. They are fully intelligent and capable of feeling emotions. From an outward appearance, there is no difference between them and a magical being." As he spoke, the hologram changed, highlighting all the abilities of the robot. "The preparations are almost complete, we just need to run some final tests on it before releasing the first beta batch!" Gaku paused here. "This is where the project truly begins. The unit will be undergoing strict and strenuous testing conditions that can only be done in the real world. We will be sending No. 1 to a magical school to fully test its capabilities…there, it will learn about human relationships, magic, and we will receive valuable testing data. This test is stated to last one school year, and will begin this fall! We hope that this project will be fruitful, and hope to bring these units to life after this! Thank you, as always, for all the support!"

At this, applause broke out throughout the crowd, and Gaku grinned widely.

"Thank you, Mr. Claire. Next will be Lysilis Cassiel from WizBooks, who will be introducing a core update to the system…"


	2. A New Face

A/N: As usual, I own nothing but Eri and some of the plot. Review please? :D

Edit: fixed some errors.

[ Ch. 1 : A New Face ]

September 1st

King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾ & Hogwarts Express

London, England

It was a clear day, and the Hogwarts Express was just getting ready to begin its biyearly journey to Hogwarts Castle. On Platform 9 3/4, students and parents were jostling to and fro carrying luggage onto the train. Owls screeched loudly from their cages, and trolleys clattered nosily in the background. A slender girl with black hair boarded the train slowly, her bright blue eyes darting over the unfamiliar faces that crowded the vehicle. Carefully, she avoided all the compartments with people in them, and settled into an empty one that was near the end. She sat there quietly as she waited for the train to start and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. It was a new place, a new year, a new beginning, she told herself. However, the silence did not last long as voices approached the compartment.

"Ron, I can't believe that you could do something so stupid!"

"Hermione, you know that I didn't mean to-"

"You know that as prefects, we are supposed to set an example for the underclassmen! And what did you just do?"

"It was just a-"

"Sometimes, I don't know what to do with you!"

"Would you guys just please just calm down?"

The door slid open, and three students barged in. First was a black haired boy with bright green eyes, who looked frustrated with his arguing companions. He quickly shoved his friends into the compartment and shut the door with a resounding BANG. The girl looked up, surprised.

"Just listen to me, please- it's just a misunderstanding-" said the redhead, gesturing wildly with his hands. He was tall, gangly and seemed to be trying frantically to explain himself. "You see, there's this thing about-"

"What do you mean I don't understand? I'll have you know that I understand it perfectly well-" This was spoken by a bushy brown-haired girl, who had her hands on her hips commandingly.

The first boy sighed and cleared his throat loudly. "Ahem, guys, we have an audience…"

There was a quick silence, and a chorus of "Oh" before the three sat down swiftly on the seats. The arguing pair sat next to each other, but refused to have eye contact and folded their arms across their chests defiantly, while the other sat next to the other girl.

He looked at her, and held out his hand.

"Hello, you're new here aren't you?"

The girl nodded, and shook his hand.

"I'm Harry Potter. Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Hi…I'm Eri. Eri Claire."

To Harry's surprise, she didn't even blink at the sound of his name.

"These are my friends- Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." He pointed to each of them in turn.

"It's nice to meet you, Eri." Hermione gave her a warm smile.

Ron also nodded genially, before bursting out, "Eri, you talk funny!"

"Ronald!"

Eri scratched her hair embarrassedly. "That's because I'm not from England. I'm from America."

"Oh! You're a transfer student then?" Hermione's eyes lit up. "You must tell me all about life there!"

"It's… really not that different…"

Afraid of Hermione's upcoming onslaught of questions, Harry hastily changed the subject. "So, do you know what house you're going to be in?"

"Ah, no…in America we didn't have houses…"

"Well, if it helps any, we're all in Gryffindor!" said Ron with a large grin on his face.

"I think I'm going to have to be sorted once I get to the castle…" She drew a piece of parchment from the pocket of robe. "This says that I have to meet the Headmaster after dinner in his office. I guess I'll get sorted then."

"Well then! Eri, have you read Hogwarts, A History? It tells you all you need to know about our school!" said Hermione excitedly. Ron and Harry suddenly had identical looks of disgust and disbelief on their faces upon hearing this.

"Uh…." Eri gave the trio a small smile before answering. "Actually, I have…"

"Why that's positively wonderful! Well, let me just refresh your memory on the most important facts-"

"Huh?" Eri had a blank look on her face. "Refresh?" Unfortunately, Hermione had already started rambling on about apparition and other rules that were found on page 473, Chapter 9 in the book.

"Blimely, Harry. I can't believe she's read it. I thought only Hermione read it!"

"You know what's weird? I don't think she knows who I am!"

"Eh? You're Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived! Everyone should have at least heard of you!"

Harry shifted his eyes over to Eri, who now resorted to nodding to everything Hermione said, with a slightly scared look on her face.

"I don't know, Ron…I don't know…"

"…and of course, there's so much more that I would love to tell you about our school! I'll have to take you on a tour when we get there- for example, the library is glorious! You can find books on anything in there- you can't believe how helpful it's been in difficult situations…"

At this, Harry shot a look at Hermione.

"But ah, yes…and there's also…"

Eri took advantage of the pause in the conversation to speak up. "Actually, I'm a bit hungry. Do they sell food on this train?"

"Um, yes. There's a sweet cart…Harry, why don't you and Ron go buy something?"

The two boys nodded soundlessly as they got up and left the compartment, Harry looking back at Eri with a suspicious eye.

* * *

Walking down the length of the train, Ron started ranting, oblivious to the curious looks he got from other students. Some of them dismissed his appearance quickly while others resorted to jabbing their fingers at his companion and whispering under their breath.

"You know, I would think that Americans were more knowledgeable than this. I mean, I know they're from a different country, but news of You-Know-Who is surely important enough to be noticed, don't you think…Harry?"

Harry paused. "Something about her doesn't seem quite right."

"A transfer student? That's already strange. Maybe she's not even from America! Maybe…" Here, Ron's voice dropped to a whisper. "…she's in cahoots with the Slytherins…"

"Yeah…can't be too careful…"

"That's exactly my point!" Ron's hand slapped Harry's back genially. "Now we've got to get to the bottom of this mystery – say, do you think it was a good idea to leave her alone with Hermione?"

"Well, there's the cart- let's buy something and hurry back."

"Ah, customers! See anything that tickles your fancy?" A plump witch stopped in front of the pair, smiling widely. "Would you like Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pastries, or something else, perhaps?"

"Just pick something, Harry!"

The black haired boy randomly pointed at some orange globs that lay on the middle shelf of the cart. "Uh, I'll take 5 of these."

"Good choice, young sir." The witch took out a paper box and carefully placed the sweets inside. "Newest product these are, Ctarts. Full of Vitamin C and guaranteed to cure all small colds and minor maladies…"

"Um, ok. We have to go." Ron grabbed the box out of her hands and started moving away from the cart.

The witch looked up. "Ah, but payment…"

"Here. Thanks!" Harry throw some money on the cart, and quickly rushed after his friend.

"…" The woman looked forlornly after them. "I never did tell get to tell them that these are newly imported from America from that new and rising company…what was it again? Ah, yes…Draconian Sweets…"

* * *

"Ah, they're gone," said Hermione with a sigh as soon as the two's footsteps faded away, leaving only the soft noises of the metal wheels moving along the tracks.

"Aren't they your friends?" Eri asked quizzically.

"Of course! We're best friends, the inseparable Golden Trio!" She paused. "But I guess sometimes I feel like they don't understand me entirely, and oh, they can be so frustrating at times! Always asking me for academic help and never doing things themselves! But I don't blame them- I don't want to- I love both of them and would do anything within my power to help them no matter what."

"Uh, ok…why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know really. I guess you seem like a friendly person. Normal, too. Luna isn't exactly normal."

Eri tilted her head. "Luna?"

"Lovegood. She's a bit eccentric, but good hearted…and Lavender and Parvati are more roommates than confidants."

"Ah. I suppose I'll meet them later on…"

"So, tell me Eri. Why did you transfer to Hogwarts?"

"My father's work required us to move…it's rather troublesome really, at first we were in Tokyo, then in Los Angeles and then finally here…" Eri shrugged. "But there's nothing I can do about I guess."

"What does he do?"

"Testing Division for Zettai Robotics. It's a company under-"

BANG.

Hermione turned around, rolling her eyes. "Now boys, don't you think that you should stop-"

She stopped suddenly, prompting Eri to turn to face the doorway. Another student stood there, with blond platinum hair tousled over a sharp face donned with grey eyes.

"Why, what do we have here?" He stepped closer, a smirk on his face. "Little Granger without her friends? My, how utterly convenient…"

At his back stood two other students, dressed in black and green with scowls on their faces.

Hermione gritted her teeth and spoke smoothly. "Malfoy."

"Ah! She speaks!" He threw his hands up in the air. "Who knew that little Miss Know-It-All actually remembers my name! What a stroke of genius, a show of pure talent, I say!"

"Draco, dear!"

The two males behind Draco moved slightly, only to let in a black haired girl with a simpering voice through.

"Did you find who I was looking for?"

"Pansy, I don't even know who this new girl is. How am I supposed to find her?"

"Her name is Claire! Eri Claire!"

"Well, that doesn't tell me anything."

At Pansy's entrance, Eri's eyes opened wide and started moving around rapidly. Her mouth opened and closed, until she finally said "Ah…Pansy…" in a quiet voice.

"Claire! There you are!" The girl pulled her arm at once, dragging Eri to her feet to stand by her side before turning to her and wagging her finger in front of her blue eyes. "I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?"

Draco sighed, leaning in the doorway and began to inspect his fingernails.

"Oh, really? I didn't know I was supposed to meet you on the train…"

"No one told you? Well, Father said it was my responsibility to make sure that you fit in with the right people." At this, Pansy turned and threw Hermione at look of scorn. Hermione only scoffed and began rummaging through her bag. "I can't believe you've already thrown yourself at this trash!"

"Excuse me? Trash? What is wrong with Hermione?!"

Pansy advanced toward Eri, her finger jabbing repeatedly into Eri's chest. "She's a Mudblood, that's why. There doesn't have to be any other reason. It can be the only reason for all I care."

"So she's Muggleborn. So what?"

"It's Mudblood, Claire, got it? Don't you forget that- Mudblood, Mudblood, Mudblood, you hear me?" Her voice rose with every word, pushing Eri into the wall of the compartment.

"You sound like a broken record, Pansy. Just be quiet, will you?" Sighing, Eri pulled her wand and swiftly waved it. "_Silencio_."

Pansy's eyes bugged out, her arms failing wildly before landing on Eri's arm and forcefully dragging her out of the compartment.

"I guess I'll be going now, nice to meet you all, but it appears I have to have a talk with dear Pansy here. Hermione, I'll see you up at the castle-"

Hermione looked up, book in one hand and wand in another and nodded.

"Well, now that drama's over, let's get back to where we were, right Granger? Now where was I…? Ah, yes. Poor Granger! Alone and by herself!" Draco proceeded to laugh loudly, before falling to the ground unexpectedly. "Upf!"

"Well, I could take him too." Eri's hand held onto Draco's arm tightly and tugging him out of the compartment. "Please apologize to Ron and Harry for me, see you!"

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!"

"Malfoy, what do I look like I'm doing? I'm cordially escorting you to another compartment so you can socialize and put on airs somewhere else- stand up and grin or smirk or whatever you do or else you'll be dragged by your arm and be humiliated throughout the train."

His eyes narrowed before he got up and stood. Pansy had stopped moving, and was waiting for Draco. "You've got some nerve, new student. I'm going to have to have a strict discussion with you when we sit down."

"I have a name, Malfoy. Eri Claire. I'm sure that's not that difficult to remember."

"Fine then. _Claire_." He sneered. "My, aren't you a feisty one."

Eri moved her hand from her arm to his green and silver tie before yanking it down hard. "Well, Malfoy. It looks like we'll definitely be having a _discussion_, as you call it, very, very soon. And guess what? I'll be the one doing most of the talking. _Silencio_."

Inside, Hermione smiled and began reading.

* * *

The compartment door banged open for the third time that day. However, this time, Hermione did not even bother looking up from her book.

Ron walked in, throwing a bag at her. "Oy, Hermione, did we miss anything?"

"Hmm…nothing exciting…" mumbled Hermione, though her eyes twinkled just the tiniest bit.

Harry came in behind him, and looked around the compartment, finding it empty. "Where did Eri go?"

Hermione waved her hand languidly, her eyes focused on the pages of the tome. "She's probably with Parkinson or something…"

"WHAT?"

"Calm down, Ron." Harry paused. "Wait, Eri's with the Slytherins?"

"Hm, I'm sure she can deal with them just fine. She said she'll see us at the castle."

"I told you, Harry! There was something strange about her! She's with the Slytherins!"

"Should we go find her, Hermione?"

"I'm sure she's fine."

"The Slytherins, Harry!" Ron began shaking Harry's shoulders, "The Slytherins!"

Just then, the train lurched to a stop.

They had arrived at Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: Review? What did you think?


	3. First Night

A/N: I own like nothing. This chapter's mostly an intro to my version of Hogwarts + students

[ 2. First Night ]

The trio stumbled out of the train, heading towards the carriages that took them to the castle. Hermione got off first, her eyes searching in the darkness for Eri.

She found her standing by an empty carriage, absentmindedly stroking what looked like thin air. She looked up with a small smile as Hermione approached. "Hey. What took you guys so long?"

Hermione shrugged, looking back towards Harry and Ron. "The Slytherins must have been sitting at the front of the train, I guess. Speaking of which, what happened to them?"

Eri jabbed with her right thumb at a carriage in front of them that slowly disappeared into the dense fog. "Just shoved them into that carriage not too long ago. That compartment was rather suffocating. Pansy wanted to talk to me about Hogwarts and the superiority of the Slytherin house and what not. Malfoy was just annoying, and this guy named Blaise Zabini kept smiling at me strangely. I wanted to leave, but Pansy wouldn't let me go. Oh, and those two goons that were blocking the door were a bit problematic also…"

"Pansy…?"

"To put it simply, my father and her father are business partners. We just helped them out with a loan this past year…you wouldn't believe how happy Mr. Parkinson was when he found out that I was going to be in the same school as his daughter and in the same year…if I was in the same house, his life would be complete, and he would die of happiness, I'm sure. However, my life and my _ears_ and my _eyes_ will be in immediate danger…"

"ERI!" Ron ran up the two, waving his arms. "What were you doing with the Slytherins?"

"Nothing much, really…" Ron looked at her incredulously. "Well, I mostly just listened while Pansy babbled…and then Malfoy attempted to lecture me about something…I forget exactly what, but I frankly don't really care…"

Harry walked up behind Ron, casually tossing a paper bag at Eri, who caught it easily with one hand.

"They're the sweets we got you. Though I guess you could eat them later, since we'll be having dinner at the castle soon."

Eri opened bag and peeked inside before grabbing an orange blob and taking it out. "Ah! Ctarts!" She threw it into her mouth, chewing happily. "Thanks Harry!"

"Ctarts? Is that what they're called?"

"Yeah- they're made by the new candy company Parkinson started up this year. Ctarts and Wand Tips are my favorite! You can't imagine my father's surprise when the Parkinsons asked for loan to open a _candy shop_."

"Candy shop? What do you mean?"

"Ah, the Parkinsons decided to venture into the business of candy selling- these Ctarts are made by them, actually." She took another one out of the bag, getting ready to eat it. "These really are excellent though. "

However, Ron grabbed the bag quickly, causing Eri to let go of the sweet, sending it falling to the ground.

"Ron!"

He took another one out, and peered at the label carefully. "Draconian Sweets? What kind of terrible name for a candy company is that?"

"Somehow I get the idea that she might have named it after her dah-ling Draco."

"That's just disgusting, Harry."

"Draco Malfoy? Blond guy from Slytherin?"

"Yeah. He and Parkinson have a thing going on."

"Would he happen to be "Drakie" too?" Eri asked with a small smile.

"Oh, yeah." Harry and Ron sniggered. "That's Parkinson's nickname for him."

"Pansy's mentioned him a couple of times."

"Anyways, you shouldn't eat these Eri. They're probably poisoned or something." Ron tossed the paper bag back to her. "Why else would Parkinson start a candy company? There's probably mind altering substances in these…"

"Eh? I eat these all the time..."

"You never know..."

Hermione's voice called from inside the carriage. "Sometimes, I think you're a bit too paranoid, Ron." She poked her head out and made a face. "Let's go, or we'll be late for dinner."

The three clambered into the vehicle, and the carriage started moving towards the castle.

Once inside, Eri took out a piece of parchment from her cloak. "It says I have to meet the Headmaster after dinner. Where is his office?"

"Ah, I'll take you there after dinner, Eri!" Hermione said with a chipper smile and pointed to the P engraved on her badge. "I'm a prefect, so I have the password."

Ron turned to her, startled. "Wait, what? I never got this password, Hermione! I'm a prefect too!"

"Oh, Ron. You can just lead the first years to the dormitory. I'll take Eri to Dumbledore's office. You do have _that _password, right?"

"Uh...um, yes, yes...I think I do..." He muttered under his breath and pondered for a bit. "Yeah, I think that's it…"

"We better not get locked out of Gryffindor Tower our first night this school year, Ron."

"Well, you know. I've got it. No worries, Harry."

"In any case, if you wait in front of the entrance, I'm sure_ someone_ will let you in eventually." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron glared at her. "Gee thanks."

"We're here, guys." Eri pushed open the door quickly, and hopped lightly out of the carriage. She paused, and tilted her head upwards. "Is that the castle?"

The other three climbed out also, and stood next to her. In front of her, the fog had cleared a bit and tall turrets rose above in stern stone majesty. Lighted windows seemed to emit soft warmth, a welcoming glow amid the cool evening air. A lake glimmered slightly in the distance, its dark waters reflecting the light of the moon and a forest lay even further, its dense woods offering a gloomy addition to the scene. Above, stars glittered in the sky.

Hermione laid her hand on Eri's shoulder and pointed in the darkness. "Yes. That's the Forbidden Forest and the Lake."

Just then, the pair of oaken doors swung open with a resounding bang, causing the throng of students to back away. The chatter suddenly stopped, and a stern woman stepped out, a commanding air around her as she pursed her lips and looked out into the crowd.

"Well, what are you all doing standing in the cold? Come, into the castle! First years, follow me!" She swept back in, her emerald robes flowing behind her, leaving the doors open and students streaming in after her.

Ron put his hands on Harry's and Hermione's shoulders, pushing slightly and heading into the building. "Come on, you guys know that there's a delicious feast waiting for us when we get inside…just think of the freshly baked treacle tarts and wonderful smell of that excellent steak that we are sure to have every year…"

"After the Sorting, Ron. Don't let your stomach get ahead of yourself."

"Ah, that's right, the Sorting. How long does that usually last?"

"Not too long. It's rather boring really. I can smell the sweet scents wafting over in our general direction- "A lazy smile slowly graced Ron's face. "Let's go!"

"Stop only thinking about food, Ron."

"Aren't- aren't you hungry Harry?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. A airily voice drifted across the crowd, and a head of blond hair stopped in front of the teenagers.

"Why, hello Harry." She turned, meeting each's eyes in turn until finally stopping on Eri. "Ronald. Hermione…and…?"

"Eri Claire." Eri extended her hand, and the girl took it with both of hers with a soft smile.

"Luna. Luna Lovegood. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"How was your summer, Luna?" asked Hermione.

Luna fell into place next to the two girls, with Ron and Harry walking ahead.

"It was positively wonderful. My father and I went hunting for Crumple Horned Snorkacks in Sweden."

Eri cocked her head to the side. "Did…did you find any?"

"No. But that's not important." She blinked, and put her finger to her lips, thinking. "But I do remember something that is important."

Hermione looked at her. "What would that be, Luna?"

"I… seem to have lost my shoes again."

"But your shoes were always lost last school year," said Harry, turning back.

"Yes, but this time I lost them in the summer." She paused. "I think a nargle took it."

Ron shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"Can you help me find it? It might appear here sometime."

"Well, what does it look like?" quizzed Harry.

"It's black."

He waited.

"I don't quite remember the details. I'll bring the left one down tomorrow so you can see it."

"That…would be helpful, Luna."

They entered the Great Hall, and Luna headed to the Ravenclaw table after waving a goodbye and promising to bring her shoe tomorrow. Meanwhile, Eri stared at the candles in the air and the star-studded ceiling.

"It's beautiful."

Hermione smiled, and guided her to the table full of red and gold, were Ron and Harry had already gotten seats on one end of the wooden benches.

They sat down, and a few moments later a red head with long hair plopped down with her arms around a guy with dark skin and hair.

Ron immediately raised his voice. "Ginny!" She glanced at him, and raised an eyebrow. Ron lowered his voice, saying "What are you doing?"

"It's nice to see you too, dear brother." The girl smiled widely and untangled her arms from around the boy's neck, only to throw them around Hermione. "Hermione!" She then turned and flashed a small grin at Harry. "Harry."

Hermione gestured to her right. "This is Eri Claire. She's a transfer student."

"Hi! You can call me Ginny. This is my boyfriend-" Here Ron made a face. "Dean Thomas." Dean gave a friendly nod, while Ginny stuck out her tongue defiantly at Ron.

Ron shook his head, tapping his fingers on the table. "She's my sister."

"Ah, I see."

Gradually, the tables in the Great Hall began to fill up. The teachers filed into their seats at the table at the head of the room, and students sat down at their House tables. When people stopped streaming into the room, the doors slowly closed and the candles dimmed a bit. Everyone focused on the front of the hall, until a person clad in a dark green walked briskly out from a side chamber. In her hands she held a four legged stool. Silently, she placed it facing the students and walked back in.

"Professor McGonagall," whispered Hermione.

Ron and Harry were scanning the teacher's table and talking among themselves. When Hermione turned to shush them, Ron leaned back and tried to speak.

"There's an empty seat-"

But Professor McGonagall chose that moment to come back out, silencing him. This time she carried a roll of parchment in one hand and a musty old wizard's hat in the other, and had what looked like first years following her.

Placing the hat softly on the stool, she stepped back. Then it suddenly twitched, and a seam opened and it began to sing.

But Eri was not paying attention to the song. Instead, Ron began again.

"There's an extra empty seat at the teacher's table," he whispered. "We're still missing a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

There were two empty chairs- one chair next to the old man in the center who Eri was sure was Professor Dumbledore, and another at the end of the table. An empty wooden chair stood there, while a stern man with a hooked nose sat next to it, frowning and occasionally staring at it disdainfully. When he thought no one was looking, he kicked it so that was oriented correctly and straight instead of vaguely facing a diagonal imaginary direction.

"Maybe he's late," said Hermione.

"But no one else looks like they are expecting anyone…" (Here, the hook nosed man kicked the chair once again, and it wobbled for a couple of moments before looking marginally straighter)

"Oh, Eri." Ginny leaned forward slightly, voice low. "Just thought you might want to know, but Malfoy's making faces at you across the room."

Sure enough, when Eri turned her head slightly, there was Malfoy with an unhappy face at her. Pansy was patting his shoulder, but he remained visibly stiff.

"He's probably mad at me."

"Eri kind of insulted him on the train," supplied Hermione. The sorting began, and she clapped halfheartedly when a girl with pigtails was sorted into Gryffindor.

Ginny shrugged and turned back to the front of the hall. "He probably deserved it, that big prat." She clapped lightly as a short boy stumbled towards the Ravenclaw table. "You best stay away from him."

In a few moments, the ceremony was over, and Professor McGonagall stood to take the stool away once again before taking her seat next to the Headmaster. Professor Dumbledore rose to speak, raising his hands to quiet down the chatter of the students.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! There will be time for words later- for now, let us eat and be merry!"

Everyone clapped and cheered, and suddenly the plates filled with food- meats of all types cooked multiple ways drenched in various sauces, not to mention the appetizers and side dishes that accompanied them. Potatoes, Eri noted, were also spread across the table, along with peas, carrots and corn. It was a feast, and everyone at the table reached for some, but Ron was the first to stuff his mouth full and declare loudly that the kitchens have never failed him.

"You suppose Dumbledore will tell us 'bout the missing professor?" He asked, waving around a chicken drumstick with a large bite taken out of it.

"Probably after dinner," replied Harry, looking up from his steak that was slathered with a dark sauce.

"Peas, Eri?"

Eri looked at Hermione, who was holding out a spoonful of green peas that hovered over her plate.

"No-no…" She bit her lip. "I don't like peas."

"Ah." Hermione turned, and poured the spoonful onto Ron's plate instead. He eyed it warily, his eyes shifting towards a piece of lamb. "Vegetables, Ronald."

"Eat your veggies, Ronnikins," said Ginny, who scooped more peas onto his plate. "Don't you just love peas?" As she spoke, she scooped until his whole plate was full of peas.

"Ginny!" Ron had gotten his piece of lamb, but now he couldn't cut it. The meat lay on top of the peas, and every time he tried to slice with his knife, it rolled over the green spheres until peas started falling off his plate.

"Here, I'll help." Harry scraped some peas onto his plate, but not before the dishes on the table vanished and were replaced with desserts.

Ron looked at the cakes and sweets with a crestfallen look. "I wanted more of that ham and chicken too…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed some dessert onto his plate, on top of the peas. "Here, have a treacle tart."

Soon after, the desserts disappeared too, and Dumbledore stood up again.

"The best of evenings to you!" he said, smiling broadly and opening his arms. "Welcome students, new and old to Hogwarts! Another year of magical education awaits you…" He paused, chuckling. "But first I have some announcements… from Mr. Filch, he has asked me to say that there is a complete ban on every item that can be purchased from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Please remember also, that the forest on campus is forbidden to students.

Those wishing to play Quidditch for their house teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. Trials will be held the second week of the term. We also looking for new Quidditch commentators, so if you are interested do please talk to the Head of your house.

Finally, I regret to announce that I was unable to find a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

Here, there were gasps from the students.

Hermione looked confused. "You can't just_ cancel_ a class!" she said hotly under her breath.

Dumbledore gave a small smile, and continued. "But I am pleased to say that our very own Professor Snape has agreed to teach both his regular Potions class in addition to the Defense Against Arts class."

"No!" said Harry so loudly that everyone looked at him.

There was a smattering of applause from the Slytherin table, and the man sitting at the end of the staff table raised his hand in a lazy wave.

"That's Professor Snape?" asked Eri. "What's all the commotion about?"

By this time, everyone in hall had turned to their neighbors and were hastily talking and making wild conjectures. ( "I don't think I can stand having him for two classes!" "Perhaps there will be less lecture periods…" "Look at that smirk-"I'm sure only the Slytherins are happy, Snape's got double the chance to randomly deduct points this year-" )

"It means trouble," answered Hermione vaguely.

Ron expanded a bit. "Snape's wanted the Defense Against Dark Arts post for years-"

"Well, he's got it now," interrupted Harry savagely. "There's only one good thing about this."

"Huh?"

"Snape'll be gone by the end of the school year. That job's jinxed." His green eyes narrowed. "Personally, I can't wait."

"Harry!" said Hermione, shocked and reproachful.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and everyone in the Great Hall quieted down.

"One last thing before we all head off to bed- as everyone in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are gaining strength once more." He paused. "I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the situation is, and how much everyone here at Hogwarts should take care to ensure that they are safe. The castle is safer than ever, but everyone must remain cautious and abide to all safety regulations and security restrictions that may be placed upon you by our staff. Remember to report anything strange to us immediately, and I trust that each and every single one of you will conduct yourselves in ways with the utmost regard for everyone's safety." Dumbledore smiled once more, and spoke again. "But now it is time for bed, and I know you all want to be well rested for the first day of lessons tomorrow. Therefore, let us say good night."

All the students in the hall got up and began moving towards their dormitories, making scraping noises as benches moved across the floor. A bunch of first year Gryffindors looked around confusedly, and Hermione looked at Ron meaningfully.

"Ron-"

He looked back her before making a huge sigh. "Yeah, yeah. See you later." Turning around, he grabbed Harry's arm and headed towards the first years. "Oi! Pipsqueaks! Over here!"

"Come on Eri, I'll take you to Dumbledore's office," said Hermione as she dragged Eri out of the Great Hall.

* * *

~Reviewer appreciation~

InuAva: Thanks! I've tried my best to avoid Mary Sues in this fic. =]

xEternalMidnightx: first reviewer!!! 3 3


	4. The Headmaster's Office

[ 3. Dumbledore's Office ]

a/n: Insert standard disclaimer here. Anyone remember Lisa Turpin, or Sally-Anne Perks for that matter?

A pair of hazel eyes followed Eri as she exited, before slowly blinking and nodding slightly. Then, the head of brown hair tied neatly at the neck with a navy blue ribbon turned and spoke seriously to her neighbor at the Ravenclaw table.

"There's a mystery afoot."

"A mystery, Lisa?" Luna tilted her head slightly and looked at her.

"A new student." Slowly, she brought out a magnifying glass from her robes and held it up to her face. "How very curious."

"Who?"

Lisa lifted her head in a soft movement, eyes upon the black haired girl being pulled by Hermione.

"Oh, that's Eri Claire. I met her today."

"Will she be formally introduced tomorrow?" Lisa asked softly.

"Maybe. Why are you asking?"

"I am merely curious." Putting the magnifying glass back into her robes, she pulled out a tattered black notebook and a quill. She flipped the pages slowly, until reaching a fresh page. Then she slowly wrote "Claire, Eri" in block letters at the top. There was a pause, letting the ink from the quill pool slowly into the paper, before 6S was also written.

"By the way, Lisa, have you seen my shoe?"

Lisa lifted her head up, her lips pursed in the thinnest of smiles before she turned the notebook backwards and flipped to another page. "No." She dipped her quill in a bottle of ink swiftly, and held it ready. "But a mystery is always welcome."

"I lost it over summer…"

"Please, continue," said the chocolate haired girl, her eyes glittering dimly with anticipation.

* * *

Hermione dropped Eri's arm as they exited the Great Hall and headed towards the Grand Staircase.

"We're heading to the second floor. Follow me."

Around them, students were streaming up and down the various staircases that led to the other floors of the stone building. Green and yellow robed students headed towards the lower floors, while blue and red robed students headed upwards. Staircases creaked as they moved from connecting two floors to different ones.

Eri's eyes followed the wave of students to the moving staircases, where a straight pathway of staircases connecting the 1st, 3rd, 5th, and 7th floors just moved into place. Then they stopped, as the Ravenclaws climbed to the fifth floor and the Gryffindors to the seventh. She could see Ron's red head bobbling near the head of red column, waving his arms and calling out to the newer students.

However, Hermione gently pulled her to a side staircase. "You don't have to use the moving staircases if you're late to class or only need to go up one floor. That's why we have these on the side."

The two walked along the corridor of the 2nd floor amiably, Eri being slightly slower as she swiveled her head to look at everything on the walls.

Hermione turned around, looking at her. "So what classes are you thinking of taking this year?"

"Well, I'm not really sure. I did take the equivalent to O.W.L. test back home, but I'm not sure how they will be transferred here..."

"What are your favorite subjects then?"

"Oh, definitely Transfiguration and Ancient Runes," said the girl with a smile. "The idea of transfiguration is just so intriguing- changing one thing to another with a flick of wand and the right words. It's not just that though, it's challenging yet fun. Ancient Runes is the study of whole different _language_, with roots to ancient civilizations and hidden secrets not uncovered for generations. There's nothing that can compare to actually reading manuscripts in their original language, translation really does it no justice at all."

"You'll love Transfiguration here Professor McGonagoll is very tough and demanding, but she's an excellent professor."

"What about Ancient Runes?"

"Also excellent. That too, is one of my favorite subjects," said Hermione with a laugh. "What dialect of Runic did you study?"

"My parents and tutors focused on the various European and Asian dialects, mostly around the Futhark and Jiagu dialects."

"I'm mostly versed in Futhark as well. After all, it is the root of most of the modern spell words and later Runic versions."

Eri gave her a half smile. "So no Asian dialects are taught here?"

"I believe that is in the NEWT curriculum, but no, we haven't covered that yet."

"Asian Runic is very different from European Runic- the sentence structure is different, and its written form is entirely different."

"Really? How so?"

"Asian Runic has subject object verb structure instead of subject verb object, so sentences are built differently. Also, it is not phonetic, so each character is an idea instead of a pronounciation.... "

"Well, here we are," said Hermione, stopping in front of a stone gargoyle.

Eri looked at her curiously. There was only a statue sitting fiercely on a stone pedestal, its cold eyes staring forward at the pair. Behind them, a man could be heard arguing loudly with a woman, their voices echoing throughout the hallway. There was crash also, as the sound of breaking glass came from somewhere on the floor above them. A candle flickered in its holder, emitting a dim glow on the walls… however, she saw no door, no entrance, no sign of the Headmaster's office.

Hermione sighed. "There's a password." She paused. "I don't have it."

"I thought you said you did…"

The brown haired girl shook it off.

"Lapse of memory, perhaps. Do you still have your letter?"

Eri took the piece of parchment out of her robes again, now a little folded and wrinkled at the edges, and scanned through it quickly.

"There's no mention of a password."

"Any mention of candy or sweets?"

Eri blinked confusedly, and looked at the letter again. "Well, at the very end it says 'P.S. My new favorite sweets are thanks in part to your father- Ctarts!"

"Ah, that's it." Walking swiftly in front of the gargoyle, Hermione said clearly, "Ctarts!"

At once, the statue came to life, and leapt aside to reveal a moving staircase behind it.

"Here we go," said Hermione, beckoning to Eri and entering the dim passageway. Behind them, the gargoyle moved back into place.

The door at the top of the steps was already open, it welcoming light streaming down into the dark. Hermione pushed it gently, revealing an amiable old man with a flowing grey beard and half moon glasses standing in front of a worn fireplace. As they entered, he turned and smiled gently.

"I've been expecting you. Please, come in and have a seat," he said, gesturing to a comfy looking leather chair in front of a wooden desk piled with scrolls, books, and strange whirling instruments. He then faced Hermione and walked to the door.

"Thank you for your help, Miss Granger. You may go."

Hermione then left, her face unreadable as the door closed behind her.

* * *

There was something strange about that Eri girl and Draco couldn't quite put his finger on it. Perhaps it was the unnerving way in which she so clearly insulted him on train, or how she unwaveringly defended Granger when Pansy called her a Mudblood. Or maybe it was because she completely ignored his repeated glares thrown across train compartment, and smirked right back at him before unceremoniously shoving him into the carriage into the arms of Pansy (who caught him and attempted to be reassuring, but that wasn't the point). Blaise had laughed, and he had shot a glare at him, but his pride was hurt, and damnit, he didn't deserve this.

With a sigh, he sank down in one of the couches in the Slytherin common room, Pansy sticking to him like glue.

"Oh, Drakie. Eri's actually quite wonderful, you'll see. Don't take it to heart."

He looked up into her face, taking a deep breath. "Why are you defending her? She silenced you too!"

"Ah, that's because Granger was there. Stupid Mudblood, making me lose my temper." She clapped her hands together, and spoke reverently. "The Claires are great people, they helped my father over the summer."

"I know." He rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Draconian Sweets."

"That's right, Drakie-poo!" Her eyes glittered and glowed. "We named it after you~!"

"And aren't you the perfect picture of sweetness, Draco." Blaise chuckled, leaning on the couch. "You've got a candy company named after you."

"Blaise, don't you think it's perfect?" asked Pansy.

He turned to look at her, face serious. "Why, of course. In fact, I think Draco should be the spokesperson of the company and take an active part in it."

Pansy grinned, "That's just what I was thinking!" She turned back to Draco and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Come on, darrrrllinggggg~"

Draco snorted loudly. "No way." Pansy looked pleadingly at him, and Blaise raised his eyebrow. "Malfoys are much more dignified than that. We work in finances and business, not sweets."

"See, that's why father didn't want to ask your father for a loan." She folded her arms, and frowned. "Malfoys and their dignity- they only invest in the most important and serious things, nothing as trivial as sweets are worthy of looking at." Then she shrugged, and smiled. "But that's okay. Besides, the Claires are richer than you anyways and were more than happy to help us."

Blaise hid a smile behind his hand, while Draco's eyes widened.

"And her family's older than yours too." Giggling, she flashed a grin at Draco and threw her arms around him. "But I love you all the same Drakie-poo!"

Inside, Draco was seeing red.

* * *

Halfway to Gryffindor Tower, Ron stopped and started searching for another prefect. Spotting a tall seventh year with a P emblazoned on his chest, he quickly walked over to him and said frankly, "I've got something I need to do. Carry on, please!"

With that, he grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him towards the Grand Staircase while heads turned around at him curiously.

"Ron, where are you going?"

Ron looked at him weirdly. "Why, to Dumbledore's Office, of course," he said matter-of-factly.

Moments later, after dodging Peeves' flying glass goblet attacks somewhere on the third floor and a quick detour after seeing Filtch patrolling the halls, they arrived at the stone gargoyle that mareked the enterance to the headmaster's office.

Hermione was nowhere to be found, and Ron stood there in disbelief.

"Blimely, she really did have the password!" He turned to Harry, asking,"What do you think the password is?"

"I don't know," he said shrugging,"Let's test it out."

The black haired boy stood in front of the statue and stated loudly,"Sugar Quills."

It remained passive, and looked like it was laughing at him.

"Fizzing Wizzbees?"

Ron joined in. "Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans?"

"Chocolate Frogs!"

"Pumpkin Pastries!"

"Cauldron Cakes..."

Finally, Ron narrowed his eyes, took a deep breath, and said resignedly, "Ctarts."

There was a pause, and then the gargoyle suddenly leapt aside, letting the two scramble into the staircase.

* * *

Dumbledore sat down behind his desk, brushing aside some papers before unrolling a piece of parchment that was tied with a green ribbon. He then picked up a quill, and glanced at the words on the paper.

"Well, first things first. Let's make sure that all the information that we received from your father is in good order, Miss Claire. Then, you'll be sorted and we'll discuss other matters."

Eri nodded, swinging her legs slightly in her chair.

"Eri Claire, sixth year student. Birthdate September 7th. Homeschooled previously. OWL equivalents: Os in Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Ancient Runes. Es in Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic. You will be taking NEWT level for all these courses, except for History of Magic, which you have decided to drop. Is that correct?"

The girl nodded again. The headmaster then placed the parchment in front of her, moving his fingers down the page to the very end.

"Please also check the information we have for your emergency contacts..."

She picked up the paper, scanned it quickly and passed it back.

"There is nothing wrong."

"Alright then, let us now proceed with the sorting." With a flick of his wand, the parchment rolled and tied itself up, before flying off the table and dancing in the air in front of a large cabinet. The cabinet then opened, and it slipped into one of the many drawers before banging shut, while Dumbledore got up and placed the ratted Sorting Hat on Eri's head, its brim draping over her face. She stiffened for a bit before relaxing, hands gripping the edge of the chair.

* * *

The stairway was dark, but Ron and Harry moved quickly. Once on the steps, Harry took out his wand and whispered "Lumos," creating a slow glow that partially lit up the passageway. There was a gasp, and suddendly Hermione's face appeared in front of them.

Her eyes widened, and she asked in low voice, "What are you two doing here?"

"To look for you, of course," replied Ron matter-of-factly. "Where's Eri?"

"In the office- she's getting sorted right now-"

Hermione returned to her post by the door and pressed her ear against it. Ron and Harry followed suit, Harry only pausing to say, " Why so curious, Hermione?"

Hermione only whipped her finger to her lips and stood stock still.

The three stood there, straining their ears to hear the booming voice of the hat.

* * *

Eri looked into the darkness of the hat, wondering when it was going to sort her.

The hat chuckled, and spoke into her mind genially. "Why, what have we here? A transfer student!"

"Hello..."

"Hello there, my dear! We'll get you sorted in a few moments, don't worry!"

The girl stayed silent, wondering what she could possibly say.

"Let's take a look through your mind, hmmm? I see ample amounts of courage, intelligence and loyalty...you'll fit wonderfully in any of those houses! But oh? What's this?"

The hat stopped talking, and for some reason Eri got the idea that it was dancing merrily in the wake of a newfound discovery.

"A plan brewing! Oh my, how sly, Miss Claire! All detailed out and carefully planned, my dear. I'm afraid you'll do best in- SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

The trio stood stock still behind the door, looks of surprise plastered on their faces.

Moments later, footsteps could be heard heading towards them, and the door creaked open. Dumbledore's face looked straight at them, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"I'm afraid I will have to ask you to return to your dorms. It is not polite to eavesdrop!"

Eri turned in her chair to face the door, hat still on her head like a wild fashion statement, and waved softly at the three.

They replied with blank faces, until Hermione gave her a forced smile and a slight nod before turning and heading down the stairs, Harry and Ron behind her.

* * *

A girl sat dreamily in the library by herself, head propped on one hand as the other held a quill freshly dipped in ink. A piece of parchment lay in front of her, and her left hand danced lazily across the page, creating swirls and hearts entwined within each other.

She sighed, and smiled softly.

The library was quiet, just the way she liked it. It was 15 minutes before 8, and Madame Pince had left early for the night before warning her that she better not do anything to the books while she was gone, and to promptly leave at 8pm.

"Sally-Anne, I put my trust in you because you are a lover of the library. Perfect behavior towards books- every book you've touched has been returned to me utterly faultless-" Here, the library placed her bony hand on her shoulder and looked seriously into her eyes. "20 minutes, dear. Then just close the door and head back to the dorms."

With that, she left the room and closed the doors behind her. Sally-Anne sat back down, but the door creaked open once again as Madame Pince stuck in her head, barking "Everything must be perfect! If you do anything, I will make sure you pay for it!" before closing the door again.

Staring at the single book in front of her, Sally-Anne took out another sheet of parchment. Of course she had perfect behavior towards books- she never read any, just took them off the bookshelves and put them back. Most of the time they lay on a wooden desk in the library, wide open to an obscure page that never changed throughout the day. That was the only way to gain the librarian's trust, and Sally-Anne needed that for the tiny bit of solitude each day. Madame Pince let her in early and let her stay late. What more could she ask for?

She took out her inks next. Various shades of grey, colors of the rainbow, random color combinations…she had them all. Dipping her freshly sharpened quill into a tranquil grey, she closed her eyes and imagined the scene once again. Grey eyes, platinum hair, that hint of a smirk. She had to capture it perfectly.

After all, Sally-Anne was an artist.

a/n: review please? :)


End file.
